Aurianus
) |connectedresources = ) |bonusresources = None }} When you are done, add your nation to the page here so that it can be displayed on the main page, then, remove this notice. Leave all entries that you don't need or use as blank. Nation Information Aurianus is a small, developing, and new nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation' due to its many years of political isolation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result, although an equal number are aware that in order to compete with modern nations, this is a necessity to improve infrastructure and technology levels. The citizens of Aurianus work diligently to produce Rubber and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Aurianus is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Aurianus has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Aurianus allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Aurianus believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Aurianus will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Geography Aurianus is a small and relatively uninhabited nation located in the central Alps. It's territory comprises mostly mountainous regions, with freshwater lakes to the north-west. Largely untouched, the only major conurbation is the capital Auriana and it's neighbouring village of Auri. Auriana Aurianus' capital city, Auriana, known as 'The Misty City' due to the frequent mists caused by rising warm air meeting cool mountain air, has been continuously inhabited since at least as early as 550AD, as reflected by records held in the Great Library of Auriana. Located in a small natural caldera in the central Alps, the land around the city is naturally fertile as a result of meltwater from the nearby mountains. The city itself is largely influenced by its Germanic and Austrian neighbours, but also has strong neo-classical elements due to its Roman occupation during the high period of the Roman empire. Today it is a cosmopolitain city with a great cultural heritage, containing museums, art galleries, libraries, cathedrals, statues and monuments - a legacy of its rich and varied past. A lack of investment due to internal strife and a xenophobic foreign policy has resulted in Auriana, and Aurianus itself being somewhat left behind in terms of infrastructure and technology, but this situation is rapidly being reversed under Crown Prince Martini's leadership.